More or Less Human
by ProGamer363
Summary: This story is pretty much another murder fic thingy. So I guess you could say Megamind's OOC. Wow, I am horrible with summaries, but you get the idea. I'm rating this T cause I'm paranoid. Might add chapters later.


**More or less human**

Mass destruction and destroyed robots lay around the once pleasant and peaceful park. Buildings torn from their gray cement homes and thrown before finding it's way, in pieces, into the luscious green grass. Large slabs of rock and concrete cover the field, crushing poor, cute dog-like robots, known as brain-bots. Everything was engulfed in a dark and eerie silence. There was a single movement in the distance coming from a thin man. He gracefully leaped over the wreckage with inhuman-like agility.

This man was not a man at all, but instead an extraterrestrial, a thing from space. Instead of the normal shades running from a light peach to a dark chocolate, he carried a unique baby blue skin tone, along with a large cranium and out of this world emerald green eyes with yellow specs. He was clad in a skintight, black leather bodysuit with a thick blue lightning bolt on the front that ran from his mid-chest to his ankles. Following this would be gloves that went mid upper arm, with spikes thrown on for intimidation, as well as boots, a cape, and spiked shoulder pads carrying a very high collar.

While crossing through the blockage he came across the person he was looking for, lying on the ground in a heap of dirt. As he strolled over to the seemingly motionless figure he came to find that it was still breathing. The person laying on the ground before him was none other than Roxanne Ritchie, star reporter of KMCP 8 news. There was a small stream of blood trickling out of her mouth as her chest faintly rose and fell; struggling for each breathe. As the alien looked on he found that her lower half was pinned to the ground do to a mass of tree. She was definitely unconscious and probably broke something due to the weight of the object on her legs.

The cyan man observed the woman with faint curiosity as she fought to cheat death. He then crouched down toward the reporter, leather protesting while doing so, to check for a pulse. With two fingers putting slight pressure on the soft skin under her jaw, he found that she had a very faint and slow pulse. Removing his hand he moved his gaze back towards the chunk of bark crushing her legs. The man scowled in annoyance when he realized it was to heavy to lift. Instead, he reached into the holster strapped to his right thigh and pulled out his DE-gun. With the setting on DE-hydrate, he shot the mass of tree. There was a bright blue light that shot through the gun that made the giant plant glow the same shade of blue before shrinking into a tiny cube.

Now that the burden had been taken off of her lower half, you could clearly see the torn up pieces of denim from her jeans, as well as cuts and bruises. Her left leg was surely broken, for the knee was bent inwardly in a painful position. With hopes of waking Roxanne from her deep slumber, the blue alien put his hand behind her knee where it was bending and forcefully pulled it upward. He could hear a sickening crack as he put his DE-gun back in it's holster. Though the appendage was more limp than before, it was now put in a less sickening position.

Roxanne came to in an instant with a loud screech of pain. She instinctively went to grab the injured knee, but as she did so she managed to bump into the leather clad alien. Startled, she jumped back a little bit only to find one of her legs hanging loosely and not responding. After her shock, she took a closer look at the man to find that it was someone she recognized.

"Me … Megamind?" she questioned in a disbelieving tone. Suddenly all the pain from her injuries caught up with her and Roxanne cringed, obvious pain sketching her features. Megamind just stared at her blankly before looking out in the distance over her shoulder, contemplating.

Though in pain, Roxanne still had questions and being the nosy reporter she was she had to push the pain away and ask. "Megamind, what was that explosion? You must have heard it, right?" she asked in bewilderment. Roxanne than turned her head to look among the wreckage to find trash and disaster written all over the place. While looking around she failed the notice that the blue man reached for his belt to retrieve something.

"Yes, Roxanne, I saw the explosion. Actually, it was kind of hard to miss." He finally spoke. His voice was plain and dull, expressing no emotion whatsoever. Of course, being very distracted in her own thoughts, Roxanne failed to notice once again.

Megamind sneakily took the object out of his belt and held it up to Roxanne. Actually, more like pointed it toward her neck in threatening kind of way. When her vibrant sapphire eyes finally met his jubilant emerald's, he gave her a death glare before quickly moving his free hand to her neck. At first, she was just shocked, than she became very scared as she slowly came to realize what he was holding.

She began to struggle, clawing at his hand and wrist trying to get him to go away. To her dismay, the leather gloves were being very protective of it's wearer's skin, thus not hurting him, but irritating him. Megamind than pinned her to the ground by the neck, tightening his grip when she tried kicking. The grip wasn't enough to choke her out, but to instead warn her that he might. His eyes slowly changed from a lovely green to a demon like red as he put the glistening knife close enough to her neck to touch it.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to miss it. After all, I did cause it." He said in a low menacing growl. He began to grin wickedly when he saw the fear race across her face. The alien than grazed the blade over the sensitive skin of her neck.

Roxanne whimpered helplessly before asking, "Why are you doing this? You … your supposed to … to be a he … hero."she stuttered out of shock and fear. She then let out a heart retching scream as the blue man took the knife and made a deep cut going across her neck. Not enough to kill her, but enough to put her in a lot of pain.

Megamind laughed maniacally before putting his face next to her ear. "My dear, this city is not my home, thus I don't care about it or it's people. That includes you." he whispered, venom dripping from every word. He then pulled back a bit and thrust the knife towards her heart, only to stop short of her chest. Roxanne flinched, waiting for the knife to cut through her skin. Her eyes were closed so tight she could see stars only, to open them as wide as saucers when she heard Megamind starting to laugh evilly again.

"Miss Ritchie, as disappointing as this is going to sound, I'm going to have to get to you later. It seems to me that it would be better torture to 'visit' your loved ones first. I hope you understand" He said in a viciously nice tone. Without another word, he sprinted away taking his knife with him. Roxanne was left in shock, staring in the direction the blue hero-turned-villain had left.


End file.
